


Fire Emblem: Three Colosseums

by Recurring



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pokemon Colosseum & XD
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, First Meetings, Pokemon Battles, Pre-Relationship, gen 4 pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recurring/pseuds/Recurring
Summary: After Garreg Mach Lab is attacked by a mysterious Team, Felix flees into the night with nothing but a stolen motorbike and his Luxray companion--and a strange device that makes it possible to steal another trainer's Pokémon.Stopping to rest in the town of Remire, Felix runs into a girl with the uncanny ability to see the auras of Pokémon.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Fire Emblem: Three Colosseums

**Author's Note:**

> listen. i really love this au/idea but! i have a lot of other stuff going on and can't get fully invested in it. so this is a Pilot Episode just to put it out there. i hope that you enjoy it anyway

The bike Felix had stolen from the ruins of Garreg Mach Lab rumbled along the dark forest track that led North.He didn't think it was the best idea, going home.Not under the circumstances.He had stolen more than just a bike in the confusion.

That prize rested on his shoulder--a dark pauldron connected to a similar-looking gauntlet by a humming orange wire.Felix didn't know how many others had been made, but he wasn't going to leave this one behind in case the mysterious Team that had attacked the Labs found it.He wasn't sure what they might plan to do with it, but it wouldn't be good.

In the sidecar of Felix's stolen bike, his Luxray companion lay curled up as small as he was able.Felix glanced at him, then turned his attention back to the road.A few spatters of rain struck his visor.If it got much stronger, he feared he would have to wait out the storm.Felix tried not to think about slippery conditions and what would happen if he lost control of his vehicle.

His single headlight illuminated a decrepit sign--Felix turned his head as he passed it to read the name of a small town: _Remire_.It wasn't promising, but the drops were getting larger, and more frequent, and Felix needed to rest.

Luxray raised his head, flicking an ear at the rain.His eyes gleamed gold in the dark.

"Don't worry, we're stopping soon," Felix said, voice indistinct over the roar of the bike.Luxray blinked slow and hid his face again.

***

Remire was a small town, mostly hidden from the main roads criss-crossing Fodlan.It was built among the trees, which added to the darkness of the night and rain.Felix spotted the tell-tale red dome of a Pokémon Centre and hoped he wasn't making too much of a disturbance as he wove through the narrow lanes to reach it.

A few bicycles and a single electric scooter leaned against the fence in front of the Pokémon Centre.Felix's hulking motorbike seemed vastly out of place, but Felix already felt better after cutting the engine, and the headlight went dark.Luxray yawned and fixed Felix with a steady stare.

Lifting his dripping visor to rest above his bangs, Felix blinked at the change in the light.He reached out and scratched Luxray's chin, sighing heavily."We made it.Let's hope no one's followed us."

Luxray let out a low grumble and clambered out of the sidecar into the mud.He lifted his paws uncomfortably, displeased that Felix would take him somewhere so wet.Sparks fizzled along his dark fur.

From further down the street was a flash of red light and a scream.Felix and Luxray looked up in unison, but couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Come on," Felix said, splashing mud as he ran towards the commotion.

In the dim glow of an overgrown streetlight, Felix could make out the shapes of at least three people, and their Pokémon.A battle.

"Up for it?" Felix asked Luxray.The Pokémon let out an affirmative bark and they continued their run towards the battle.

Up close, it was clear that Felix was going to have to get involved.Two trainers were teaming up against a girl whose only partner was a single Gible.She was screaming at it--encouragement, instruction, and warning of their opponents' attacks.There was no way she could win, and she looked terrified.

Felix slowed as he neared, not wanting to reveal himself in case these people were the same as those who had attacked the Lab.

They didn't seem to be, but they still looked like bad news.They wore some kind of uniform, identifying themselves as either a pair of Gym Trainers or a villainous team.Felix suspected, at this time of night, that it was the latter.

"Hey, don't interfere, this is our battle," one of the trainers barked.

Felix crossed his arms.Hopefully in the dark no one would notice the stolen machine on his shoulder.He was glad that it fit so comfortably that he barely felt it, but that did no good if it drew attention.

The girl--pale and red-headed, turned and saw Felix."Oh thank goodness!Please help!These two attacked me and--and--just, please!"

Felix stepped forward."What's this about?" he demanded of the two opposing trainers.They had a Sableye and a Houndoom, both looking a fair amount stronger than the redhead's Gible.Luxray stood in front of Felix and growled low.

"It's not your business!Leave us alone!"

"You look like grunts," Felix spat.

"We're not up to anything!" one grunt said.

The redhead clenched her fists."They're Team Slither and they've been stealing Pokémon!Please help me!"

Felix clenched his left hand uncomfortably.The machine he wore was built for just that reason."Fine."

"What's your name?I'm Annette."

"Felix."

"Thank you, Felix."

Felix rolled his eyes."Save it for later.Luxray, use _charge!_ "

Luxray began charging energy, eyes glowing gold and sparks gathering in his fur.His tail flashed brightly.

"Crusher, come here!" Annette cried.She knelt in the mud, heedless of getting her clothes dirty.The Gible skipped to her, and to the potion she held out.

_"Fire Fang!"_

" _Fury Swipes!"_

Felix looked away from Annette to the other team."Luxray, _protect,_ now!"

Luxray leapt in front of the two opposing Pokémon, a shield of light forming just in time as Houndoom lunged at Annette's Gible.The Houndoom's attack bounced off of Luxray's _protect_ , and Sableye's _fury swipes_ scratched uselessly at the barrier shortly after.The Pokémon's claws shrieked against the smooth surface, which shattered on the final swipe.

The battle was messy, and dark, but Felix kept his focus on the fight and on Luxray's position by his bright eyes and the sparks scattered by his paws.He gave commands, quick, practiced, the way the two of them always worked together.The Team Slither Grunts weren't bad, but Luxray was much tougher and the Houndoom was hindered by the cool rain.

Annette healed her Gible and sent him back into the fray." _Sand tomb!"_ she called.

There wasn't much sand, per se--Gible drew a splatter of mud up from the ground, around the Houndoom, while Luxray _crunched_ the Sableye.Weakened by _shock wave_ , the Houndoom fainted.Its trainer recalled it with a flash of red light, then sent out the next Pokémon.

It was a Chatot.Felix frowned.That didn't seem right.

Annette gasped."Felix!There's something wrong--that Pokémon, it's aura doesn't look right!"

Before he could try to unpack _that_ , Felix ordered Luxray to use _protect_ again as the Sableye disappeared with _shadow sneak_.

"What do you mean?" Felix snapped.

"We have to save it, they've hurt it somehow!" Annette clumsily grabbed Felix's arm--his left arm, the one with the machine he'd stolen."Ouch!"

"How can we save it?" Felix asked.

_"Shadow rush!"_

Maybe Annette was right.The Chatot let out a strange cry and seemed to gather darkness like a tiny, feathery black hole.It flew into the air and then dove on Luxray.

Sableye appeared behind Luxray with _shadow sneak_ as Chatot struck _protect_ from the front.Luxray was hit from both sides and wobbled, close to fainting.

"Hang in there!" Felix shouted."What's wrong with that Chatot?"

"I don't know, we have to save it!"

Felix growled.He reached into his pocket with his left hand."Attack the Chatot.Don't knock it out.Luxray, finish the Sableye! _Shock wave!_ "

Annette shouted, "Crusher, _Dragon rage!"_

There was a flash of bright light as both moves took effect--Luxray producing a huge yellow crackle of electricity, Gible making a pillar of red-orange flame.Rain hissed and sparks crackled.Spots played across Felix's eyesight.

When Felix's vision worked properly again, he could see that the Sableye had fainted and been recalled.The Chatot was weakened, but still airborne.

"Luxray, _thunder wave_!"

Luxray let out a pulse of electricity.With the rain, even Felix's skin tingled with the effect of it.

The Chatot dropped, paralyzed.

Felix's fingers wrapped around a Pokéball in his pocket.He pressed the button and it grew larger with a chirp.The fingers of his left hand seemed to buzz with energy from the machine on his arm.He pulled back and threw the Pokéball at the falling Chatot.

Red light burst forth and enveloped the Pokémon.Then, it vanished into the ball.That dropped into the mud, rocking once, twice.Pale red light shone from the seam, and then it went still and dark.

"You!" The Team Slither Grunt gasped."You--you thief!"

" _You're_ thieves!" Annette protested.But she was looking at Felix with horror.

"Get out of here," Felix spat."I won't say it again."

As tired as he was, and as Luxray had become, he hoped that he'd managed to come across as suitably intimidating.

Thankfully, the Grunts were out of Pokémon.They swallowed heavily and backed away, then turned tail and ran.

Felix slowly approached the Pokéball on the ground.Luxray joined him, and he laid his hand on the Pokémon's head."Good job.Lucky we're close to help.Take it easy for now."He unclipped Luxray's Pokéball from his belt and recalled his partner.

"So," Annette said from behind him."Care to explain what you just did?"

Felix picked up the Chatot's Pokéball and faced her."I did what you asked."

"You _stole_ it.What is that?On your arm?" Annette's Gible stomped towards Felix, threateningly biting at empty air.She bent and lifted it in her arms.Her red hair was plastered wet to her scalp, and she looked both very afraid and very angry.

"You said it yourself--they were thieves."

"Yes?And why do you have something that lets you steal Pokémon if _you're_ not a thief, too?What are you going to do about that Chatot?" Annette demanded."How do I know you're not evil, too?"

Felix looked down at the Pokéball in his hand.He pushed his slick bangs back, bumping his hand against his visor.Flicking water from his fingers, he shook his head.

"I'm getting somewhere dry.You can do what you like."He turned away from Annette, trusting her not to let her Gible fry him from behind.

"Hey!"

The splashing of feet in the mud told him that she wasn't going to leave him alone.Fine.Felix didn't care.He just wanted somewhere warm to sit and to deal with everything that had happened in the last few weeks.

***

The inside of the Pokémon Centre was blissfully dry and quiet.A few travellers slept sprawled in the large common area, resting their heads on the flanks of their Ponyta and Stantler.Felix tried to shake off as much water as he could at the door, but his hair continued to drip down his back and his neck.Scowling, he stalked to the counter, where Remire's Nurse Anna waited for late-night patients.

She took Felix's Pokémon without fuss.He asked her to do an extra thorough examination of the Chatot, then turned to Annette."What did you mean, there's something wrong with it's aura?What do you know about Team Slither?"Felix had never even heard of them, but he did remember seeing people dressed like that throughout the year he'd spent at Garreg Mach.Each time, things had been stolen, or research tampered with.

Annette waited until Nurse Anna had disappeared behind the doors to where they healed the Pokémon, before leaning close and whispering, "I can see Pokémon's auras.Normally they look bright.When the Pokémon is well.Like your Luxray--I can see that he trusts you.But this Chatot.It didn't look right.It's like her heart is closed off."

Annette's bright eyes were full of worry as she searched Felix's expression.He didn't want to believe her.He was studying to be a master trainer.Auras and hearts--it was all a bit much.But there _had_ been something off about the Chatot.

"And Team Slither?"

"First tell me about that thing on your arm," Annette hissed.

Felix bit his lip."It's complicated."At her glare, he added, "I'm not a thief.Not a Pokémon thief.I took this from Garreg Mach Lab.It was attacked this evening, by a large gang of trainers.I didn't think it'd be good if this fell into their hands."

"The Lab was attacked?" Annette gasped."But--oh no!I was on my way there!I'm trying to find--somebody."

"You can't go there now.It's in ruins."Felix glanced at the other travellers, but none of them had stirred."Go home."

"But I have to at least _look_!"

"You couldn't hold your own against two minor Grunts," Felix pointed out."Who were they, anyway?What did they want with you?"

Annette looked away."I saw them moving crates into town.They must have thought I saw more than I did."

"Hm."Felix waited for her to go on, and answer the rest of his questions.He stared at a wet curl of hair plastered to her cheek in the hopes it would make her nervous.

She fidgeted."Stop it!Stop--glaring at me!I don't know who they are!I just know that they've been stealing Pokémon and doing something to them.And whatever it is they did it to that Chatot."

Nurse Anna reappeared, approaching the counter with a bewildered look on her face."Your Pokémon seem healthy," she said."The Chatot especially so!But she acts pretty strange.I'd say she seemed confused but Persim berries don't work, and even Full Heal doesn't seem to change it.How long has she been acting like this?"

"Thanks," Felix grunted, taking his Pokéballs back from her."I found it.A stray outside of town."

"Hmm," Nurse Anna said, clearly not inclined to believe him.

Felix wasn't going to give her the chance to question him further.He made his way to the couches along the far wall, and sprawled across it, letting Luxray out of his Pokéball as he did.The big Pokémon hopped up and lay on top of Felix, head in the optimal location for ear scratches.

Still standing, Annette watched him with a mixture of wariness and desperation."So what now?"

"You're the one who can see that Chatot's _aura_ ," Felix snapped."You take it.I have to get to Fraldarius."

"I can't handle a Pokémon like that!We have to find out how to open her heart, and what about the things Team Slither was bringing into Remire?Someone has to stop them."

Felix growled."That someone isn't me.If they're working with the Team that attacked the Lab then they'll see this--" he lifted his left hand and the gauntlet-like machine still attached to it "--and I'll be in even worse trouble."

"I guess I need a _real_ trainer," Annette muttered."Not a Lab assistant."

Felix shot her a glare that lost some of its venom courtesy of the Luxray pressing his cheek against Felix's."I'm not some _Lab assistant_ , I'm studying battles, doing training simulations, learning strategy and--"

"So you'll help me?"

"Help you do _what?_ " Felix almost shouted.He bit his tongue and looked over at the other travellers.The Ponyta had woken up, and watched him with ears pinned back.

"We should stick together," Annette said."If Team Slither is closing off Pokémon's hearts, then there might be more.If I can spot them, and you can get them away--"

"--steal them," Felix corrected her, because she'd been the one hung up on it in the first place.

"--maybe we can figure out how to help them.I don't know."Annette sat down on the couch, at Felix's feet.He couldn't see her over Luxray.

"What makes you think I want to help?Why even trust me?" Felix asked.

Annette was quiet for some time.Felix dug his fingers into Luxray's dark mane, feeling the snap of static as he did.

"Because of your Luxray," Annette said at long last, quiet."He trusts you.Whatever you've done--you care about your Pokémon.And I think you care about that Chatot, too."

Felix shut his eyes and let his head fall back."Where was Team Slither bringing supplies to?"

**Author's Note:**

> please cry with me about Glenn giving young Felix a Shinx and then disappearing on his path to becoming a master trainer. 
> 
> i have a fuzzy idea of certain details, like Rodrigue is a Gym Leader and Rhea is the region's professor. Byleth was Felix's battle instructor that he was determined to beat. 
> 
> if anyone wants to scream about this au or even better, continue it, it's Free Real Estate! i am, in fact, begging someone to continue this. please. i want to read it so bad.
> 
> this is my first time writing Pokémon and it was a lot of fun! i want. a Luxray. very badly.


End file.
